Twas The Night Before Christmas Hazzard Style
by HazzardHusker
Summary: Oneshot Christmas fluff. Silly!


Hey everyone! This is my Christmas contribution to FanFic:) It wasn't designed to really be a story! What I wanted to do with it was to make it into an e-mail Christmas card, with background and everything else. Then, I suddenly realized that I don't have everyone's e-mail address, so I figured I'd put it on ff instead.

I have done my best to include as many as I could, and when I made the list, I selected those writers/readers that I somewhat know. If I've overlooked anyone – I do apologize. It was difficult keeping track of that many:) The references made either come from personal knowledge, info on your profile page, and in some cases – where I thought something just fit best:) There is nothing implied from the order of appearances, and no offense of any kind was intended toward anyone. It was simply my way of saying – MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! It's just a little fluff piece, and as you'll see, this is not my strongest skill:) But the intentions are good:) And, the site wouldn't cooperate with the actual breaks - so I had to put in line breaks before each section:) Sorry if it's hard to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

'TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS – HAZZARD STYLE'

Twas' the night before Christmas,

And all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring,

Except for vinsmouse.

* * *

The stockings were hung by

The chimney with care,

In the hopes that the General Lee

Soon would be there.

* * *

The writers were nestled

all snug in their beds,

While visions of the Duke boys

Danced in their heads.

* * *

And Sparkle bundled up,

With a kerchief and cap,

Had just settled down

For a long winter's nap.

* * *

When out on the lawn

There arose such a clatter,

Baseballfan sprang from her bed,

Hoping to see her favorite batter.

* * *

Away to the window,

BoDuke01 ran with her dog flash,

Tore open the shutters,

And threw upward the sash.

* * *

The moon on the crest

Of the new fallen snow,

Shone on the GrayWolf

lurking below.

* * *

When, what to JordynD's

Wondering eyes should appear,

But Elenhin, in her jeep

Jumping over reindeer.

* * *

H.G. Stewart was at her keyboard,

Her fingers so quick,

Working on her story

With the endings you pick.

* * *

Running to the fireplace

To find the source of the noise,

The writers were hoping

to see their favorite Duke boys.

* * *

"It's not Bo!" Foxette moaned

And jumped back with a start,

"Or Luke!" exclaimed a disappointed

EGForeverinmyheart.

* * *

A fat little man

Tripped over the log,

And BJLucas cried out,

"It looks like Boss Hogg!"

* * *

Dusting himself off,

He was dressed all in red,

"The Duke boys couldn't make it,

So they sent me instead!"

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Dixie Darlin

With a small little pout,

"You know who I am!"

He replied with a shout.

* * *

Disappointed but not fearful,

They welcomed him in,

And he accepted their cookies

And milk with a grin.

* * *

Having finished his snack,

He turned to his bag,

So heavy with presents,

It was beginning to sag.

* * *

"Ackerberlynn, lae10,

And all those in college,

My gift to ya'll

Is infinite knowledge."

* * *

"Beej96, don't feel 'guilty'

For your pleasures,

The simple things in life

Are the ones we most treasure."

* * *

"For the writers from afar,

Like Anakin'sgirl4eva,

May ideas be endless,

And you always be clever."

* * *

"And for everyone else,

Like Fehrian Candy,

Some tools of the trade

That might come in handy."

* * *

With the wave of his hand

Each writer was bestowed,

A supply of pens and paper

Topped with a bow.

* * *

"Writing is a gift,

Something you share,

Use your talent wisely,

And always take care!"

* * *

Having finished his work

Up the chimney he flew,

His eyes twinkling

As he winked at TS Blue.

* * *

Not the patter of hoofs

But the roar of a car,

Starting their engine

For a journey so far.

* * *

Not a sleigh pulled by reindeer

But a white Cadillac,

With horns on the front

And passengers in the back.

* * *

In the rear sat the man

In the little red suit,

To his left was a mechanic

Everyone only called 'Coot.'

* * *

To his right was a Sheriff,

Coltrane, Rosco P.

Inside of the house,

ReneyC yelled, "come see!"

* * *

Parked behind the Caddy,

Another car was recognized

With 4 pairs of arms

Waving their goodbyes.

* * *

A brunette on one side

And a blonde at the wheel,

The observers all blinked

To make sure it was real.

* * *

Gasping in shock

And utter surprise,

Wondering whether to believe

Their very own eyes.

* * *

Finally the question,

"Are we all crazy?"

"No we are not!

In the back, I see Daisy!"

* * *

Along with their uncle,

The Duke clan was there,

But only for a moment,

Lifting into the air.

* * *

Waving to the watchers,

They began to take flight,

Floating into the breeze

Of the crisp, moonlit night.

* * *

With Flash on the hood,

And Maudine out in front,

The animal broke the silence

Rebelling with a grunt.

* * *

Continuing to rise

Disappearing to the heaven,

"I love it, I love it!"

Said Shara2007.

* * *

Still glued to their spot,

Was Dukeaholic and John,

Still waiting and hoping

Though the convoy was gone.

* * *

"I thought I saw Bo!"

"And I thought I saw Luke!"

"You did!" said Samwiseatheart,

"It was not a fluke!"

* * *

So from my house to yours

In the season of goodwill,

Happy Holidays to all

From Hazzard to Smallville.

* * *

For all the joy you bring

With the stories you write,

Merry Christmas to All!

And to all a Goodnight!


End file.
